


MISSION XMAS!

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Es Navidad y el momento de los regalos, todos tienen el suyo listo excepto claro...Tony
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	MISSION XMAS!

MISSION XMAS!  
La mañana del 24 de Diciembre se manifestó gélida y festiva. En la torre Stark todo era brillante y dorado, la Navidad había inundado cada rincón de la torre; el pino de navidad de cuatro metros se erigía como un titán en medio de la sala, como una brillante ofrenda ofrecida al dios de las festividades.  
Los Vengadores, contagiados por el mismo espíritu de las fiestas se preparaban para la celebración navideña más pomposa y extravagante que pudieran imaginar, después de todo, era Tony quien la organizaba.  
Pocos sabían lo importante que era la Navidad para el hombre de acero, lo mucho que amaba el ambiente, las luces, los aromas y la cercanía de la familia. Howard Stark no era muy adepto a esto, pero su madre se ocupó de infundirle hasta el tuétano que, en estas fechas era lo más importante estar con aquellos a quien amas.  
Todo estaba preparado y dispuesto. El anfitrión se había encargado de que todos los miembros del equipo tuvieran a alguien con ellos esta noche. Clint traería a su esposa e hijos, Nat tenía a Bruce , Rodhes traería a su chica y el, por suerte y fortuna, tenía a Steve.  
Pepper había decidió pasar las fiestas con su familia y él podía entenderla, después de todo, apenas en las navidades pasadas ellos planeaban su boda.  
Los regalos, por su parte, abarrotaban la parte inferior del árbol, paquete tras paquete se apretujaban bajo el árbol envueltos y misteriosos, esperando a ser abiertos.  
Todo este minucioso esmero no preparo a Nat para la petición con la que Tony llego a ella esa mañana.  
-¿!Que tú quieres que?!- La espía escupió él te de arándanos que bebía, la calamidad que Tony acababa de solicitarle escapaba a todo su razonamiento.  
-¡Baja la voz quieres que Steve te escuche!.!Sabes que el oye todo en este lugar!- La cara de pánico el multimillonario no ayudaba para nada, parecía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.  
-¡Ah perdona pero pensé que tú, Don Obsesiones ya tendría el regalo de navidad para su propio novio!-Murmuro ella entre dientes, Tony por su parte miro desconfiadamente sobre su hombro, sentía la presencia de Steve en todos lados.  
-Me he comido la cabeza por dos meses pensando en que regalarle pero no pude encontrar nada apropiado! Y luego llegaron las fiestas y el cierre anual de la empresa…y luego esa invasión extraterrestre!...el tiempo paso volando!- El pánico trepidante le carcomía las entrañas, solo de pensar en el apuesto rostro de Steve decepcionado al saber que su horrible e inconsciente novio no había hecho espacio en su agenda para dedicarse a comprarle un obsequio de navidad era catastrófico.  
-¡Eres hombre muerto Stark, Steve debe tener un regalo especial para ti y tu saldrás con una excusa estúpida!- El cerebro de Tony proceso lo dicho por Nat, la miro fijamente.  
-¡Oh por Dios no debiste decirme eso ahora me voy a obsesionar con su regalo!- La espía se levantó de su asiento, camino hacia la puerta para escapar del embrollo.  
-¡Pues obsesiónate con dormir en la sala Stark porque de esta no te vas a salvar!- Tony la siguió por todo el pasillo.  
-Por favor Nat debes ayudarme! No puedo dar una fiesta de navidad como esta y luego no tener nada para Steve! Me odiara!- Nat sentía pena por Steve, pero ni ella con todo su poder podría enfrentarse a los almacenes abarrotados de Nueva York a varios grados bajo cero en medio de una tormenta de nieve.  
-No te odiara! Es demasiado bueno para eso- Tony puso su mejor cara de súplica, ella trato de desviar la mirada porque no quería caer en sus redes.  
-Por favor Nat, te necesito, esto es muy importante para mí, Steve es muy importante para mí- Ante los ojos cálidos y preocupados de Tony el frio siberiano en el corazón de Nat se derritió, suspiro y asintió.  
-¡Un solo almacén Stark! Y me la debes!.  
Fue así como, en pleno 24 de Diciembre al medio día, el multimillonario Tony Stark y la experta espía y asesina Natasha Romanov se adentraron a un enorme almacén en el centro de ciudad. El lugar estaba abarrotado, tanto que nadie reparo en Tony quien con gorra y lentes oscuros logro cubrir su identidad. Nat, tan metodológica y centrada como era tenía un plan perfectamente trazado para completar esta misión a la brevedad.  
-Muy bien Stark como sabemos que el dinero no es un problema solo dime que tienes en mente- La severa mujer entro en su modo comando, sus bellas facciones se endurecieron exigiendo una respuesta de Tony quien se encogió de hombros.  
-¡Oh por Dios eres el peor!- Al saber que la búsqueda seria a ciegas ambos empezaron deambular por las tiendas del almacén. Los villancicos venían de al menos tres direcciones diferentes y todo olía a canela.  
-¿Qué te parece un reloj?- Nat se detuvo frente a una joyería y observo los relojes expuestos, el Submarine Date al centro de la vitrina destello ante sus ojos. Tony se aproximó también y apretó los dientes.  
-Le he regalado a Steve al menos seis relojes, si le doy otro empezara a creer que es impuntual o algo—Nat suspiró empeñando el cristal de la vitrina, esto apenas empezaba y ya está frustrada.  
-¿Cómo le has dado tantos relojes si apenas tienen saliendo un año?- Tony se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, emitió una tenue sonrisa.  
-Ya sabes cómo es, veo cosas lindas y solo pienso en que Steve se verá sensacional con ellas- Nat asintió, había que ser ciego para no notar como Steve lucia como un modelo profesional con todo lo que se ponía.  
-Eres un ricachón insoportable Stark- Ambos rieron y prosiguieron en su búsqueda.   
El ambiente se perfumo de repente, Nat tuvo una idea.  
-¿Qué tal un perfume? Esos jamás sobran y hay mucho de donde escoger- Ambos observaron los frascos multicolores y fragantes expuestos en las vitrinas, hubiera sido el regalo perfecto de no ser por un detalle.  
-El sentido del olfato de Steve es muy desarrollado, el perfume suele molestarle, no me lo ha dicho pero lo sé, cuando yo lo uso no me abraza tanto- Nat observo los perfumes con aburrimiento, decidió pasar al siguiente objetivo.  
Al avanzar por las tiendas ella propuso todas las prendas de vestir conocidas por el hombre, abrigos, trajes, camisas. Todas sus propuestas eran derrumbadas por Tony quien alegaba ya haberle regalado demasiada ropa a Steve.  
-¿Por qué rayos me traes aquí si ya le has regalado todas las cosas que existen Tony, que se supone que haga si el guardarropas de Steve tiene estacionamiento?- La espía se derrumbó en un banco con Tony a su lado, los minutos pasaban y las opciones disminuían vertiginosamente. El estómago de ambos gruño en señal de que la cacería de regalos había generado demasiado desgaste de energía, caminaron hacia el área de comida y, mientras degustaban sus platillos de comida rápida razonaron en sus opciones.  
-A ver, necesitamos reestructurar esta misión. Le has regalado a Steve todas las cosas que pudiera necesita y querer. Le has regalado ropa, joyas, artículos de arte y vehículos. ¿Correcto?- Tony asintió dándole u mordisco a su hamburguesa.  
-¡Pues entonces está muy claro Tony!- El rostro de Nat se iluminó, una idea brillante había llegado a ella. Tony se inundó de esperanza, la miro con atención.  
-Yo opino que le regales una noche de sexo apasionado y quedara satisfecho- Tony abrió la boca como un pez.  
-¿Esa es tu mejor propuesta? ¿Quién crees que soy?, eso es de todos los días, además no se lo puedo dar frente a todos a menos que sean un ato de degenerados!.  
-Stark estas muy negativo!- Nat se incorporó y ambos reiniciaron su búsqueda.   
Conforme los minutos pasaban la gente aminoraba, obviamente todos se dirigían a sus hogares a estar con su familia, ellos eran los únicos en búsqueda de un regalo de último momento.   
Tony estaba muy decepcionado, era el regalo para la persona más importante para él y no tenía nada.   
Después de un par de horas más donde las propuestas pasaron de una caja de chocolates a un anillo de diamantes, a un auto a juguetes sexuales ambos se dieron cuenta de que no podían más.  
Tony le extendió un vaso de helado de chocolate, ambos se sentaron a comer derrotados mientras la tarde caía.  
-Lo siento Tony. ¿Quién diría que ser tan rico no te ayudaría en estos casos?- Nat le paso la mano por la espalda.  
Para cuando llegaron a la Torre Stark ya estaba casi todo listo para la cena, Nat tuvo que arreglarse a las prisas y Tony se sentía una alimaña al ver a Steve tan contento esperando por él.  
-¿Dónde te habías metido todo el día?- Tony se lanzó a sus brazos sin decir nada, Steve lo estrecho con cuidado.  
-¿Hey que pasa?, ¿sucedió algo?- Tony tenía ganas de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que sí, que claro que pasaba algo. Que él lo amaba más que a su vida pero como siempre se las había arreglado para meter la pata en una ocasión especial; quería decirle que no tenía un regalo para el no porque no le importara si no porque era tan importante que nada era lo suficientemente valioso, quería decirle que lo sentía y que se iba a esforzar mucho más en el futuro, pero no pudo. Esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.  
Por el rumbo que su vida estaba tomando hace apenas unos años, Tony jamás imagino que sus navidades se convertirían en esto. Jamás pensó que cambiaría las fiestas en Paris o Tokio rodeado de modelos y alcohol por estar a la mesa con un puñado de súper héroes y sus familias; jamás imagino que tendría a su lado a alguien como Steve , que pasaba por alto sus fallas y lo amaba por sus pocas virtudes.  
Recibió con gusto a Bruce quien recién llegaba de un congreso en Europa, ambos apenas se habían enfrascado en una emotiva charla científica cuando la bellísima Nat corrió desde la escalera a los brazos del buen doctor Banner quien apenas la alcanzo al vuelo, era bueno y reconfortante verlos tan felices juntos.  
Rodhey llego con su novia a quien Tony no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, era una oficial de la Marina condecorada que hizo muy buenas migas con Steve.  
La familia Barton fue la última en llegar, aun le causaba extrañeza ver a Clint en sus papel de padre, era divertido ver a sus mini clones corretear por la sala y a su padre alentándolos a romper algo, las risas de los niños daban una nueva dimensión a su hogar y le asusto lo añorante que se sintió al ver la sala llena de niños.  
La cena fue lujosa pero amena, no cenaron en el pomposo comedor barroco de diez y ocho sillas; eligieron comer en la sala, junto a la chimenea, algunos sentados en el piso, otros en los sillones. En un momento el pequeño Nathaniel Barton se tambaleo por la sala , fue a sentarse en el regazo de Tony y le miro con esos ojos agudos como los de su padre.  
-Creo que se ha encariñado con usted Señor Stark- Dijo Laura Barton, Tony se puso algo nervioso porque jamás había tenido nada ten pequeño y frágil en las manos.  
-Bueno, es terriblemente fácil encariñarse con el- A Tony se le escapo la misma risilla tonta que emitía cada que Steve decía algo como eso, los espías se burlaron de el un buen rato.  
Paso la cena y el postre y llego el momento de los regalos. A Tony le sorprendió mucho que todos tuvieran un presente para él, acepto con gratitud el disco edición especial autografiado por Balck Sabbath de parte de Bruce y Nath, el llavero de la NASA por parte de Rhodey quien más bien solo quera presumir su nuevo puesto y el modesto suéter tejido a mano dado por los chicos Barton.  
El por su parte dio con confianza los regalos elegidos por Pepper quien tenía mejor gusto que él, sin embargo para Steve, sus manos estaban vacías.  
Para fortuna de Tony, la conversación y los improvistos fuegos artificiales que aparecieron en el cielo fueron suficiente distractor para que nadie notara la herética ausencia de un presente para Steve; se retiró a la cocina tan absorto en su culpa que no noto que alguien le seguía.  
-¿Me harías favor de decirme que te pasa? Estas muy extraño y me estas asustando, ya escúpelo Stark- Steve lo acorralo en la cocina con los ojos azules cargados de preguntas y preocupación. Tony no soporto más.  
-¡¿Cómo que que me pasa Rogers?! ¡No tengo regalo para ti! ¡Estoy al borde de un infarto porque no tengo nada que regalarte en plena navidad y eso es imperdonable! Soy el hombre más rico del mundo y no me alcanzaron los sesos para pensar en nada lo suficientemente significativo para obsequiarte y ahora te vas a molestar conmigo porque soy un idiota descuidado y me mandaras a dormir al sillón hasta la próxima navidad!- Su dramático exabrupto causo en Steve una reacción completamente inesperada, el súper soldado sonrió enternecido.  
-¿Por favor Tony es enserio?. Has tenido esa cara de pánico todo este tiempo solo por eso?- Steve negó con la cabeza, sujeto el rostro de Tony y lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
-Primero tenemos que recordar que me regalaste una motocicleta maravillosa y de colección la semana pasada, todo este tiempo he pensado que ese era mi regalo de navidad. Segundo, no sé si has notado que yo tampoco te he regalado nada- Tony parpadeo, sus ojos castaños completamente enfocados en Steve quien cerro el espacio entre los dos, pasando sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de Tony.  
-Y tercero, tienes que comprender que aunque agradezco muchísimo todas las cosas que me regalas y que demuestran los mucho que piensas en mí, yo me siento suficientemente afortunado con tenerte a mi lado. No necesito nada mas- Tony abrió la boca, claramente a punto de refutar lo que Steve iba a decir, pero se lo impidieron, un tierno beso sello todas las opiniones que pudiera emitir al respecto.  
-Así que por favor ya relájate, no estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo Tony no tengo seis años- Tony se llenó de alivio, ahora que lo pensaba mejor reconocía que su razonamiento había sido algo exagerados.  
Junto retomaron la celebración, caminaron hacia la sala donde todos estaban reunidos, afuera nevaba y extrañamente todos llevaban copas en las manos y sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.  
-Tienes razón Steve, no es para tanto, después de todo tu tampoco me regalaste…- Tony se giró sobre sus talones para hablar con Steve que venía caminando detrás de él. Lo que encontró no se lo esperaba, enmudeció de golpe.  
Steve Rogers estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, una caja en la mano donde un hermoso anillo resplandecía desde su nido de terciopelo. Su cara de malvada satisfacción era casi pornográfica.  
Ahora sí, Tony pensó que tendría un infarto.


End file.
